


Glad to be Back

by onetruethree



Series: 2020 Ficlets [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Curse Breaking, Established Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Multi, Poly V, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly, V-shaped poly relationship, With Rapunzel as the hinge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruethree/pseuds/onetruethree
Summary: When Cass comes back to Corona with a mysterious illness, it's up to Rapunzel and Eugene to take care of her.
Relationships: Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: 2020 Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673587
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Glad to be Back

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this prompt](https://ot3muse.tumblr.com/post/190841185838/trope-week-prompt-six-true-loves-kiss-deep) (with a few alterations)

“I didn’t know where else to go.” Cassandra limped her way into Rapunzel’s arms. They hadn’t seen her in months, not since the wedding. “I know you don’t have healing powers anymore, but you’re the only one who’s ever,” She stumbled, she couldn’t hold her own body weight up anymore. “helped me with something this serious.” Rapunzel held her, and in turn Eugene steadied his wife. 

“Cass, tell us what’s wrong.” 

“A curse–” Cass collapsed in Rapunzel’s arms, and couldn’t finish her sentence.

“Cass?” Rapunzel asked, worried that it was even worse than she had hoped. Unfortunately, she was limp in her arms, and not responding. 

“I’ve got his, Sunshine.” Eugene picked up Cassandra’s limp body as gently as possible and the two raced to the hospital, not knowing if that was what could really help her. It was impossible to find an antidote without knowing exactly how the curse affected Cass, but thaf meant the two of them waited by her bedside for the results.

Rapunzel was on the verge of tears and Eugene hated seeing her like that.

“We finally got her back and she’s hurt. We should’ve invited her back earlier, and maybe–”

Eugene tried his best to ground her. “She’ll be fine.”

She looked a bit happier, and she tried to stay as happy as possible like usual, but sometimes the fear of loss got a little much for her. Eugene didn’t know what to say, and he also knew the best thing was to let her deal with this on her own terms.

That was, until she cracked a smile and said something very unexpected. “You know, I think she loves me.”

Eugene smiled back. “It’s always been pretty obvious.”

Rapunzel got serious again. “I think it’s good she went on this journey by herself. But I miss her. I know that’s selfish, and she should be able to make her own path in life, but–”

“Rapunzel, you’re the queen of Corona. Even if you weren’t the most selfless person I’ve ever met, I think there’s some room for you to think for yourself every once in a while.”

She knew he was right, and she loved that he always knew the right thing to say, even if he went about it a little unconventionally. “So, I have room to love more than one person?” She looked down at Cass’s hand clutched in her own rather than at Eugene. It was a subject they had never quite breached before, despite the many times Rapunzel liked to gush about how much she missed Cassandra. 

Eugene took a deep breath, for once in his life at a loss for words. “Rapunzel,” he tried his hardest to meet her gaze, “you’re the most important person in the world to me. I just want you to be happy. And as long as that doesn’t affect us, I think you do have a right to be a little selfish.”

It might not work, she knew it. But she wanted to give it a try. She hoped Cass was willing to do the same, if she ever woke up from the curse. “Thanks, Eugene. I love you.” She leaned across Cass to kiss him quickly, solidifying her words, and then leaned back to press a kiss to Cass’s forehead.

It was only a matter of seconds before Cassandra woke up, dazed and confused. “Where–” she paused her question as she quickly got her bearings. She whispered, “True love’s kiss,” under her breath, a little too loud to hide from her friends. “Which one of you kissed me?” She looked from Rapunzel to Eugene and then back again.

Eugene pointed at his wife and Rapunzel blushed. She felt almost like she had just felt the grass underneath her feet for the first time again.

“Raps…” She still looked confused, and a little angry, like she had missed out on something important.

Rapunzel just said, “I missed you,” but Cass knew what she meant. They embraced, and then Cass looked at Eugene.

“I missed you, too,” she said, feigning reluctance. Then, after a beat of silence as she contemplated whether to ask or not, “And are you okay with this?” She didn’t have to speak in specifics for him to understand what she was referencing. 

He didn’t answer directly, but instead told her, "If you’re coming back permanently, I’m happy to have my friend back. Plus, I have a spot to fill in the Guard.” It was a positive response, but Cass knew he was just as unsure about all this as she was. 

She smiled at him, reassuringly so, to try and tell him that she was happy to have him as a friend, even despite being in love with his wife. 

Rapunzel, on the other hand, was in the middle of trying to help Cassandra up and out of bed. 

Cass stumbled as she tried to stand up. “Guess I’m still a little weak.”

“Do you need another anti-curse kiss now that you’re actually awake?” Rapunzel asked, testing the waters of this new relationship now that she knew Cass loved her. 

Cassandra was shaky on her still-weak legs and her heart felt just as unsteady. She looked at Eugene, but he gave her a look that said ‘go right ahead’. Since she was already leaning on Rapunzel it was easy to lean a little closer until their lips touched, and Rapunzel hummed in surprise even though she was the one who suggested it. Cassandra felt herself feel stronger on her own two legs, enough that she had the strength to move her hand from Rapunzel’s shoulder to her face. When they broke apart, Eugene could see the love on their faces. 

“Don’t I get a turn?” He asked, and Rapunzel shifted towards him and kissed her husband. Cass punched him playfully on the arm. 

“Glad you’re back, Cassandra,” Eugene said once he had finished his kiss with Rapunzel, and although he had pronounced her name wrong again, Cassandra appreciated the sentiment. 

“Glad to be back.”


End file.
